The Next Generation
by J.S. Goldberg
Summary: This is a sequel to a sequel I made for the book Blood and Chocolate.Its mainly about Vivian and Gabriel's daughter Victoria.But please read my other story Blood,Chocolate,And Secrets before reading this one.Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok, this is a sequel to my sequel. So it's the third out of a trilogy. So, if you haven't read my other story, GO READ IT NOW! And I do not own any of the characters except the five kids and a couple other people. Now I'll shut up to let you read. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Victoria walked down the hall in her black heels. She wore fishnet stockings with a black skirt and a red top. She had red sparkly eye shadow, black eye liner, and red lip-gloss to match her outfit. She didn't walk, she strut her stuff. She received most of her features from her mother, Vivian Gandillon. Especially the legs. There was no mistaking that she was Vivian and Gabriel's daughter. She was constantly told how much she was like her mother. She adored her mother and was always happy when compared with her mother. She was tough, yet had her feminine side. She was born a leader, although she still had much to learn.

Victoria was also a very pretty wolf. She was a white wolf like her mother, but she had one black spot around her right eye. She got that from her father, Gabriel.

Victoria walked to her locker and was taking out her notebook when she saw this really cute guy to the locker next to her. His name was Rick Sheldon. He was a junior and was on the football team. Not the varsity but the junior varsity. Ever since she laid eyes on him, Victoria has always had a crush on him. But he was a junior and she was only a mere sophomore. She never thought she would ever get a chance. And she never mentioned this crush to her parents. They wouldn't approve. He was a "meat-boy". And because of that she was told never to get involved with one. She's heard countless stories about a man named Aiden who mom had dated in high school. And she wouldn't dare mention him to her 5 brothers. They would make fun of her and would mess with him.

_They're worse than the Four, _Victoria thought.

He looked at her and smiled. Victoria smiled back.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied. All of a sudden Rick's smile faded and he looked pale. "Are you ok?"

Rick shut his locker and walked off. Victoria turned around to find four of her brothers standing right behind her. Damien, Jake, and the twins Ralph and Robert. Victoria glared at them.

"Hey sis." Damien says with a smile.

"You scared him away! He finally talks to me and you scare him away!" Victoria says.

"You like him, don't you?"

Victoria shifts her eyes in random places and turns back to her locker.

"So what if I do?" she says shyly.

"Seriously, a meat-boy like him?" Damien laughs.

"Shut up. Don't you have some girl to scare and screw?"

"That mouth of yours is get you into a lot of trouble."

Victoria turns around to see her oldest brother, Peter. Peter was her favorite brother. He was a lot nicer. But he _did _act like a second father to her. _That's what you get when you're the baby of the family, _Victoria thought.

"Well its these four, can you blame me?"

"What is it this time?" Peter asks with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asks with a sweet smile.

"You don't just yell at them for nothing."

"Try telling us that." Jake says.

"Vicky has a little crush on meat-boy Rick Sheldon." Damien says smirking.

Peter looks down at Victoria.

"Is this true?"

Victoria didn't look at him or answer.

"Is it true?" he asked sternly.

"Yes."

"Victoria! You know what mom and dad told you-"

"Yes I know what they told me."

"Good, then you'll stay away from him."

"Look, I know what they said. But Rick is different, I just know it."

"You don't even know him, Victoria." Peter said.

"So-"

"Look, I can tell dad. And dad will send Finn, Willem, Ulf, and Gregory to keep an eye on you. Twenty four seven."

Victoria paused.

"Or you can promise me right now you won't see him."

"Ok. I promise."

"Thank you." Peter says with a smile. He gives her a hug and walks off.

Victoria turns back and glares at her four other brothers. They follow Peter. They know not to mess with Victoria when she's seriously pissed. Victoria slammed her locker shut and walked to Biology.

To her surprise Damien was in this class, and so was Rick. Damien smiled at his sister. She gave Damien the finger, and he gave out a gasp. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Hello class. Welcome to Biology. I will now assign you partners. This partner will be your partner for the rest of the year. Damien and Victoria."

Victoria raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Can I please have a different partner?"

"Why?"

"He'll annoy the shit out of me all year."

"Ok. Victoria and… Rick Sheldon."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat. _Rick is a junior. What is he doing here? _Victoria took a seat next to Rick.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said.

The teacher continued to give out partners, but Victoria zoned her out.

"Victoria." She introduced herself. "We met in the hall this morning."

Rick nodded.

"Sorry about that. It was just my stupid brothers."

"Those were your brothers?"

"Yeah. That's what I've been told."

Rick smiled.

"How old are they?"

"Well let's see. Damien is only nine months older than me. So he's in 10th grade like me. Jake and the twins are in 11th grade. And my oldest brother Peter is a senior."

"Damn."

"Yeah. Try sharing 2 bathrooms with them."

Rick laughed. There was an awkward silence.

"Aren't you a junior?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah. I didn't do very well in Biology last year, so I had to re-take it this year."

"Oh."

"That's what my dad said."

Victoria giggled.

"I like your laugh." Rick said. Victoria started to blush. Damien walked by and hit her arm as a warning to back off.

That night they had dinner at Finn and Christina's house. The whole group was there. Even grandma Esme and grandpa Thomas.

"So how was your first day at school?" Vivian asked to none of her kids in particular.

"Pretty good." Victoria says. "Although I have Damien in my biology class."

"Poor thing." Gabriel said smirking.

"We almost got put together for lab partners but I demanded her to change it."

"Smart thinking."

Victoria giggled.

"Dad, that hurts." Damien says sarcastically.

"No, hurting is when your dad chased and tackled me. He almost broke my leg." Finn said.

Vivian laughed.

"It was your own stupid ass fault." Vivian said laughing.

"What did he do?" Victoria asked.

"He hit on me. _Again._"

"I did not." Finn said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"You asked my wife to have a threesome with you and Christina." Gabriel said.

"So. You could have joined too."

"No thanks Finn."

"I didn't know you swung that way dad." Eric said. Eric was Finn and Christina's son. Eric and Victoria were best friends. Although Eric has secretly been crushing on Victoria, but Victoria was always clueless.

Later that night she went to the river with Eric. Eric and Victoria always liked to swim together in the river. Eric stripped down to his boxers. Eric had dark brown hair and had a great body. He didn't have a six-pack, but he looked good. Victoria stripped down to her bra and panties. Eric stared at her in awe.

"Let's go."

Eric and Victoria jumped in together. This was a start of mysterious and crazy year of high school. And no one knew it yet.

**Author's Note: So how was it? Did you like it? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So anything special happen today?" Eric asked Victoria. After swimming for a couple of hours, they sat at the edge and let their feet dangle in the water.

"Well there is this really cute guy at school. But I can't be with him. Because he's a meat-boy."

"Come on Vicky. You know those stories your parents told you."

"Yeah, but that's them. Who knows, Rick might be different." Victoria says.

Eric shrugs.

"Do whatever makes you happy." Eric says sincerely.

Victoria looks into Eric's eyes and smiles.

"Awe. Thanks. You're such a good friend."

Victoria's cell phone buzzed. It was a text message.

"My mom. I have to go home. Later." Victoria got up, picked up her clothes, kissed Eric on the cheek and ran back home.

"Yeah…a friend." Eric says.

As Victoria lay in bed she stared up to the moon and the stars. She sighed and continued to gaze up.

"Oh moon, why are my parents so single minded?" Victoria sat up in bed and stared out the window. "Please moon, give me a chance."

She laid back in bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she walked downstairs in tan boots that went to right below her knees, a jean skirt, and a yellow tank top. She had black eye liner, yellow eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss.

"If only I could dress like that." Vivian says. Gabriel smiles.

"Who says you can't?"

Gabriel pulls Vivian close to him and they start to kiss.

"Ugh. Hello… daughter in the room." Victoria says disgusted.

Vivian and Gabriel laugh.

"We could kiss you." Gabriel says smiling.

"Come here sweetie." Vivian says in a baby voice.

"I'll pass."

Vivian and Gabriel laugh.

"Have fun at school."

"Sure."

As Victoria walks out of her front door, she sees Eric on a motorcycle. Victoria laughs.

"When did _you _get a motorcycle?" Victoria asks giggling.

"Yesterday." He says smiling.

"It looks a lot like my dad's."

"He helped me pick it out."

"Get off my motorcycle Eric!" Gabriel shouts from the window. Eric gets off quickly, and Victoria continues to laugh.

"Mine's in the garage." Eric says with a smile.

"Uh huh. Sure. Let's go hot stuff." Victoria says pulling Eric with her as she walks to school.

Victoria took her seat in Biology. She looked across the room. Victoria snorted. Damien wasn't in class.

"Typical Damien." Victoria said under her breath. _At least I'll be alone with Rick, _Victoria thought. _Speaking of Rick…_

"Hey, Vicky."

"Hey…Ricky." She shot back.

"Hmmm…feisty today." Rick says with a smile.

"Grrrr." Victoria says with sarcasm._ Oh my god! Did I just growl? I did!_

"Hey, there's this party tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Um…ok."  
"Cool." Rick said as he stroked his fingers through his golden brown hair.

"I'll pick you up at eight."

Victoria remembered Peter, and her parents.

"Uh…no!"

Rick gave her a look.

"I'll go to your house."

He kept his look.

"I'm not exactly supposed to date yet." She lied.

Rick smiled.

"Hmmm… naughty. I like naughty."

She smiled.

He gave her his address and they turned their attention to the teacher.

"Can I have one?"

"Sure."

Eric gave her a chip. They sat together in the quad at lunch.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

Victoria giggled with excitement.

"I need you to pick me up tonight at 7:30. And say you're going to a party with me."

"Um…can I ask why?"

"Well, Rick asked me out to a party. And if they think I'm going with you, they'll let me go. And then you can walk me to Rick's house. I told him I'd meet him at his house."

"Vicky…"

"Come on Eric. Please!"

Eric looked into her eyes. He couldn't say no to her.

"Ok." He said reluctantly.

Later that night, Victoria walked downstairs in a red, strapless dress. She had red eye shadow and lipstick to match. And she wore black high heels.

"Going somewhere?" Vivian asked cuddled next to Gabriel on the couch.

"A party." Victoria says casually.

"With who?"

"Eric."

The doorbell rang.

"That must be him." Victoria says running (as best as she could in heels) to the door. Victoria opened the door with Gabriel behind her.

"Hey Vicky. Gabriel."

"Hello Eric." Gabriel says. Eric smiled nervously. "Bring her back by midnight."

Eric nodded.

"Have fun sweetie." Gabriel said kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Bye dad."

Victoria walked out with Eric. As the door shut, she took a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you, Eric."

Victoria hugs him and she makes her way to Rick's house.

She rang the doorbell, and Rick answered the door.

"Hey. You're early."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No its ok. I just have to finish getting ready. You can come in."

"Ok."

She entered his house. She looked around. The house was painted a tan color; it had tan carpets, and a brown couch.

"Have a seat. I'll be back."

Victoria took a seat on the couch. In the tan chair next to the couch was a man. He had dark brown hair and had many of the same features that Rick had. She knew the man had to be Rick's father.

"Hello…I'm Jack."

"Victoria."

"You know…you look very familiar."

Victoria shrugged.

"You remind me of a girl named Vivian." He said.

"You mean Vivian Gandillon?"

"YES!"

"That's my mom."

"I knew you looked familiar. Oh you _are _your mother's daughter."

Victoria smiled.

"How do you know my mom?"

"We went to high school together."

Rick entered the room.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Later dad."

Victoria and Rick arrived at the party. It was full of juniors and a couple of seniors. She didn't see anyone she knew.

"Come on."

Rick dragged her inside until he saw some of the guys from the football team.

"Hey bro!" said a really muscular guy.

"Hey." Rick shouted back. They gave each other a high hive and a quick hug. He then turned to Victoria.

"Guys, this is Victoria."

"It's a pleasure meeting you."

Victoria smiled. She could tell he was checking her out. _Probably getting ready to ask me out when Rick is out of the way, _Victoria thought. Rick led Victoria to an empty bedroom upstairs. She took a seat on the bed, and Rick sat beside her.

"I'm glad you came tonight." Rick said smiling. Victoria smiled back.

"Me too. I wasn't su-"

Rick cut her off and kissed her. She was a little taken by surprise, but she didn't push him away. He gradually made his way on top of her. She stroked her fingers through his hair. _He likes me. And we're making out! _Rick sat up straight. He took off his shirt, revealing his tanned muscular body. He continued to kiss her. Rick's hand slowly made its way up her dress.

The door opened, and in the doorway was Jake, Ralph, and Robert.

"Victoria?" Jake said.

"What's going on?" Victoria heard a voice say. That's when she saw Peter in the doorway.

"Victoria?"

"Who are you guys? This room is taken." Rick said.

"I'm Victoria's brother."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Get off of her and get out."

Rick grabbed his shirt and fled the room. Victoria got off the bed and started to walk out. Peter grabbed her and spun her around.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go, Peter."

"I told you to stay away from him."

"That's turning out lovely." Jake says.

"Yeah. She's getting her freak on." Ralph said.

"Better have protection!" Robert said smirking. Peter ignored them.

"You're not my father." Victoria said upset.

"No I'm not. But wait until dad finds out."

"You can't!"

"I can and I will."

Victoria stormed out of the room. She transformed and ran along the river until midnight.

She walked through the door to find her dad and Peter waiting for her. _Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victoria looked at her father. He looked mad. And she didn't dare look at Peter. Victoria tried to smile.

"Hey daddy."

"Don't hey daddy me. You went out with a meat-boy?"

"Don't call him that!"

"Do not talk to me in that tone young lady." Gabriel said. His voice was starting to rise. Victoria shut her mouth. "Don't you ever listen to me or your mother?"

"Yes. All the time!"

"No. You hear, but you don't listen."

"But dad, I listen all the time."

"I guess not. Not only are you dating a meat-boy, but from what Peter was telling me you were getting a little involved."

"We were just making out. It's no big deal. You make out with mom all the time."

"His hand was up your dress. I think that qualifies for more than just making out." Gabriel says his voice starting to rise again.

"You just don't get it daddy. You never will!"

His voice softened.

"Oh…I understand. I was in love-"

"Daddy, I've heard this a million times." Victoria complained.

"Well maybe you need to hear it a million and one times to get it through your head."

Victoria shakes her head and walks upstairs to her bedroom. She cried into her pillow. She cried until she fell asleep.

The next morning she walked downstairs in her pajamas. It was a Saturday. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom and Christina at the table.

"Hey baby."

"Hey mom. Where's dad?"

Vivian and Christina exchanged looks.

"He went out for a run along the river. And the boys are with the Four."

"Oh."

"Want me to make you some eggs?"

"Please."

Vivian got up and walked into the cooking area. Victoria took Vivian's spot at the table.

"Hey Christina."

"Hey Vicky." Christina says. "Bad night last night?"

"You can't even imagine."

Victoria took a sip of coffee.

"Hey, no coffee for you." Vivian said. Victoria sighed.

"Why aren't you mad at me mom?"

"Well for one thing, your father has a bit of a temper. And because I know what you're going through."

"Oh no." Christina and Victoria said in unison.

"Here we go."

"He had written this beautiful poem about a drawing I had made." As Vivian spoke they mouthed the words, while her back was to them. They had already heard this story too many times to count. "So finally we got together. We were inseparable. Then I showed him my true colors." Vivian turns around to see Christina and Victoria mimicking her.

"Apparently you know this story by heart."

"Like the back of my hand." Victoria says smiling. Victoria looks to Christina and smirks. "You know, you always tell stories mom, but I want to hear how Christina met Finn."

"Really?" Christina asks. Victoria nods with excitement. Vivian chuckles. "Ok, well it was in high school. And I had met your mom but she didn't know I was a wolf yet. And so I met Finn through Vivian. I had this great attraction to him."

Finn walked into the house.

"Hey sexy."

Christina turns around as Finn gives her a kiss.

"What are you doing babe?"

"Telling Victoria how we met and fell in love."

"Oh here. Let _me _finish the story."

Christina nods.

"Well, you see, I was already dating Vivian at the time. And man was your mom _hot_! I mean you should have seen her ass. Mmmm…I wanted to just smack that. I still do." Finn said.

"Sup, Gabriel." Christina says looking past Finn. Finn turns around to see Gabriel with a death stare.

"Oh shit!"

Finn takes off running and Gabriel chases after him.

"Will they ever change?" Christina says.

"No." Vivian laughs. Victoria is laughing too.

"Do they do that all the time?"

"Whenever Finn is acting like an idiot." Christina says.

"Which is all the time." Vivian says smiling.

"Anyway, let me finish the story. The right way. Anyway, the night after your mom became queen me and Finn kissed and…I won't go on."

"That's it?"

"And then we had Eric."

Victoria smiled.

"Eric is such a nice boy." Vivian says. "Not bad looking either."

Christina smiles.

"Well I helped. He got the good looking genes from me." Christina says in a cocky tone.

"And me!" Finn shouted as he ran past the window. Victoria laughs. Peter walks through the door, and silence fell across the room. The energy between Peter and Victoria tensed. _How could he? How could he just blab to dad on me? Then again, I did break my promise. I suppose I deserved it, but I'm not happy about it. _Eric and the rest of her brothers and the Four walked in.

"Eric lets go swimming." Victoria says as she gets up. Victoria said it as a suggestion, but Eric knew he either went or he went.

When they got to the river Victoria stripped down to her bra and panties. Eric stripped down to his boxers. They both dipped into the pool, which was luke warm. Victoria let all her troubles go and floated on her back. Eric studied her as she floated. She looked peaceful, like nothing could go wrong. And that no one can take her peacefulness away. She was serene; one with the water. The water glistened against her perfectly tanned skin. As Eric watched her, a smile spread across his face.

Victoria stood up in the water and looked at Eric.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

"You just look so happy in the water. I'm happy if you're happy." Eric responds, which was the truth. Victoria didn't know how to respond and didn't have to. They were interrupted. They heard the sound of paws running, but no one from their pack would be foolish enough to run during the day on the weekend. That could only mean there was a new wolf in town.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Victoria scooted to the edge of the pool. She listened intently. The paws were coming her way.

"What is it?" Eric asked confused.

Without a word Victoria climbed out of the pool. He followed her out of the pool. Victoria glanced at Eric then transformed into her wolf side. She shook her fur, which was wet. Eric transformed. Eric was a brown wolf. It was a hazelnut brown. The other wolf was right in front of them. They stood there in silence. Victoria studied the new wolf, anticipating his moves. The other wolf was a silky black wolf.

Eric growled at him, and the other wolf growled back. Eric gritted his teeth and foam was literally spitting out of his mouth. The other wolf backed off and ran in the opposite direction. The two of them changed back to their human sides.

"Who was that?" Eric said wiping his mouth. Victoria shrugged and stared in the direction the black wolf ran through. "Come on…let me take you home."

Victoria nodded. Eric held Victoria by the waste as they walked.

"Victoria?"

Victoria turned around almost getting whiplash. It was Rick.

"Hey Rick."

He ran to Victoria and he kissed her on the lips. Eric parted them.

"Back off."

"What's your deal man?" Rick said.

"Vicky isn't allowed to see you…_man_." Eric spat.

"You another brother or something?"

"No. I'm her best friend."

"Well best friend, can I just talk to her?"

Eric paused.

"Fine. But I'll be waiting right here."

Rick led Victoria away from Eric. Victoria looked into Rick's blue eyes and then looked away.

"I'm sorry." Victoria said all of a sudden.

"For what?"

"I don't know…the way my brothers acted. Especially Peter."

Rick takes Victoria's face in his hands.

"I'm not mad. You having nothing to apologize for." Rick smiled. Victoria let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. I'm just being nuts. What did you want to tell me?"

"Well more show than tell."

"Ok."

"Please don't freak out." Rick pleaded.

"I won't. I've seen really freaky things."

Rick concentrated. He relaxed and suddenly Victoria saw something she didn't expect.

"Oh my god."

"Where is dad?" Victoria asked franticly.

"In the backyard." Vivian said. "Honey are you ok?"

Victoria went out the door before her mother even finished her question.

"Dad, we need to talk."

"What about?"

"Rick."

"I told you already. You can not see that meat-boy."

"That statement would make sense and all if Rick _was _a meat-boy." Victoria said trying to make a point.

"Excuse me."

"Rick is a…wolf." Victoria let the words sink into her father's brain.

"What?"

"He's one of us!"

"And how do you know?" Gabriel asked in denial.

"Because he told me. And showed me." Victoria said with her hands on her hips. Gabriel sat in thought. "And I have proof…Rick!"

Rick entered the back yard. Gabriel stood up straight making sure to show who was the boss here.

"Show him Rick."

Rick transformed himself. He wagged his tail for humor, and then transformed back into his wolf side.

"Thank you, Rick. You can go now."

Rick gave a small bow and left in a hurry. He was glad to be out of Gabriel's presence. Nothing more uncomfortable than being in a room with the father of a girl who you made out with at a party.

Eric trudged through the door.

"Hey baby." Christina said with a smile towards her son. "You ok?"

"Just fine." Eric said not convincing his mother or Vivian. "I'm going back outside."

"Ok. You're dad's home if you end up there."

"Ok."

Eric walked outside and sat on the white bench on the porch. After a couple minutes in thought Rick came out to the front. Rick flashed a cocky smile.

"What are you so giddy about?" Eric spat.

"Because I'm going to tap your girl."

"Excuse me?"

"You like her. Come on…the only person who _doesn't _know that is the stupid bitch herself."

"Don't talk about her that way!" Eric shouted. Eric was now standing but doesn't remember getting up. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"What are you going to do about it? Run to mommy?"

Eric punched Rick hard in the face. He hit Rick so hard, Rick fell off the porch. He was bleeding from his nose. Victoria, Vivian, and Christina ran outside. As Victoria ran to Rick, she looked at Eric a way she never had before. A look of hate.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked as she examined Rick's nose. Rick pulls away from Victoria and nods his head.

"I'm ok. No thanks to psycho over here."

Rick heads home. Vivian and Christina make their way inside the house. Victoria walks directly in front of Eric. She put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I can explain." Eric started. Victoria slapped him across the face. Eric gave Victoria a look of disappointment as tears welled up in her eyes. "I tried to help you. That Rick is a slime ball."

"You don't even _know _him." Victoria spat.

"Yeah, well I know all he wants to do is get in your pants." Eric said calmly.

"You just don't like him. You've never liked him."

"And why do you think, Vicky?"

"I don't know. Maybe you're jealous or something. For a reason I don't know."

"You know? I _am _jealous."

Victoria was taken by surprise.

"Because he has you."

Eric moved closer and took her hands in his. He moved forward and kissed Victoria on the lips. For a reason Victoria didn't know, she stood still. She didn't give in, yet didn't pull apart. Eric pulled apart.

"But I would never hurt someone out of jealousy." Eric said as soft as a whisper. He walked down the steps of the porch and left, leaving Victoria angry and confused.

Victoria walked into the house and drowned out the words Vivian and Christina spoke to her. She laid in bed and stared at the blank, white ceiling. She replayed the kiss over and over again in her mind. She tried to tell herself that it was just some weird dream, but she knew it was real. She closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Victoria woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. She turned to her side, and groaned. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey its Rick."

"Hey Rick. How is your nose?"

"Its fine. It stopped bleeding."

"That's good." Victoria said not really caring.

"Can we get together tonight?"

"Sure." Victoria said with a smile.

"By the river at 10?"

"See you there."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye."

Victoria placed the phone back on the receiver. She walked out to the kitchen. It seems Christina had left and that Gabriel and her brothers went to Tooley's bar.

"Hey mom."

"Hey baby. You hungry?"

"Not really. Oh, I'm meeting with Rick by the river tonight…Just thought you should know." Victoria said.

"I don't like this _Rick_. There is just something fishy about the whole thing." Vivian said staring at her daughter intensely. "I have a bad feeling about this guy."

"Come on mom. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Victoria smiled.

"I'm a mom. It's my job to worry."

Victoria smiled. She got up and walked back to her room to change into something for tonight. Something significant was going to happen tonight. Victoria could feel it. It sent a sensation through her body.

At 9:45 pm, Victoria came downstairs. She was wearing a white skirt and a red top. She wore black boots, but didn't wear the fishnet stockings. She put her hair in a partial. She wore some make-up but not as much as she usually uses.

"You look very pretty." Vivian said.

"You don't look so bad yourself mom."

Vivian was wearing a black skirt with a white top and black jacket. Vivian smiled.

"I'm heading to Tooley's. You coming too?"

"No. I'm meeting Rick remember?"

"Oh."

Vivian stroked her daughter's hair and cheek.

"Be careful sweetie." Vivian said smiling.

"I will." Victoria said smiling. The two of them walked out the door together. Vivian got in the car and drove to Tooley's while Victoria walked to the river. When Victoria arrived, Rick was already there waiting for her. He greeted her with a kiss. When his lips touched hers, it felt un-loving, and with no emotion. Victoria let it pass. They sat on the ground together and started to make out. Victoria felt the passion in _that _kiss.

"You are so sexy."

Victoria smiled, and continued to make out with Rick. He took off his sky blue T-shirt and went on top of Victoria. He took a breath. He stroked his index finger down her body until her stomach. His touch sent tingles down her spine. Rick smiled.

"Its such a shame."

"What's a shame?" Victoria asked.

"That I have to do this."

Rick grabbed Victoria's throat and was strangling her. Victoria gasped for air and tried to break from his grip. She saw a man behind Rick, and pleaded for help.

"Mr. Sheldon!" Victoria gasped to make him stop his son.

"Call me Jack, but your mother would remember me as Aiden."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Victoria looked at Aiden and back at Rick who was strangling her. Their eyes were both filled with hatred and coldness. Victoria started to drift into unconsciousness. But then a figure hit Rick and Victoria was able to breath. She sat up and saw it was someone from her pack that had tackled Rick. It was Eric. Victoria looked to her left and saw her mother, father, brothers, and the Four. Victoria stood up walked to stand next to her mother.

"Aiden, I should have known." Vivian said.

"Vivian. My sweet sweet Vivian." Aiden said with a creepy smile. "You still look beautiful as you did in high school."

"Can't say the same to you."

Aiden chuckled.

"And still feisty."

"What do you want from me, Aiden?"

"You made my life miserable. You chose him over me. We loved each other. I know we had our rough patches, but I wanted to take you back. Even when I became one of your own, I still wasn't good enough for you."

"No, Aiden. I was never good enough for _you_. And rough patches? You tried to kill me. I think that qualifies for more than _rough patches_." Vivian said glaring at Aiden.

"No matter. I'm here to make you pay for the miserable life you gave me."

Aiden transformed and charged towards Vivian. Vivian transformed as well.

"No!" Victoria shouted. Gabriel held her back. Victoria looked to Eric and Rick. Rick had Eric pinned to the ground. Victoria broke out of her father's grip and gave a running start. She growled and ran into Rick, pushing him off of Eric. Rick growled at her. He charged at her but Eric interfered. Rick was thrown into a tree. He got up but appeared to be hurt in one of is front paws. Rick started to charge towards Eric and Victoria but was hit by Christina. Christina was biting and unafraid to hurt him.

Vivian was pinned to the ground by Aiden. Gabriel tackled Aiden to the ground off of his wife. The two of them growled at Aiden, letting their hate pour out with their hatred. Aiden looked from Vivian to Gabriel, deciding which to attack first. Hearing a faint whimper, Aiden turned around. He saw his son bleeding badly. He ran to him. Aiden transformed back into his human side.

"Rick! Rick!"

Rick gave out his last breath in his father's arms.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aiden shouted. Everyone transformed back into their human sides. Aiden looked to Christina. "One day our paths will cross each other, and you will pay for this." And with that, Aiden fled with his dead son.

Vivian approached Victoria and Eric.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

"I'm ok." Victoria said in a shaky tone.

They all went back to Vivian and Gabriel's house. Vivian led Victoria to her bedroom. Victoria laid in her bed while Vivian sat on the side.

"How did you know?" Victoria asked.

"How did I know what?"

"About Rick and Aiden."

"I didn't. But I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. When I arrived at Tooley's I told Gabriel and everyone else about my gut feeling."

"Oh. Where's Eric?"

"Downstairs."

"I want to talk to him."

"No. You need to sleep. You'll have plenty of time tomorrow to talk to him."

Victoria dropped her bed and looked at her hands.

"I feel so awful, mom. Eric was trying to warn me, and I refused to even listen to him."

Vivian rubbed her shoulder.

"We all make mistakes, baby. But if we didn't make them, we wouldn't know how to make things right. You have to make things right with Eric."

Victoria looked up.

"_Tomorrow_." Vivian finished. Victoria sighed and fell asleep when Vivian left the room.

The next day when Victoria came downstairs, Vivian and Gabriel were having coffee in the kitchen. Victoria was wearing white shorts, and a blue tank top. She had no make-up on and had her hair in a messy bun.

"Hey." Victoria said.

"Hey honey." Vivian said. Victoria looked at her father. Gabriel got up and gave his daughter a hug. Victoria felt safe in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, dad." Victoria sobbed into his chest.

"Don't be."

Gabriel broke from the hug and wiped Victoria's tears. Walking into the kitchen was Peter. Victoria and Peter locked eyes. Victoria ran to Peter and gave him a huge hug.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I should have listened to you from the beginning."

"I know."

Victoria smiled.

"So we're cool?"

"We're siblings. We're always cool."

Victoria giggles.

"Hey mom, can I go out for a swim?"

"Not by the river."

"I know. I'll be at the school pool."

"Ok."

Victoria walked into the pool area, which was inside. She took off her shorts and tank top to reveal her blue and black tankini. She took out her bun and jumped into the pool. When her head came back up, she saw Eric at the edge of the pool.

"Hey." Victoria said.

"Hey. Your mom said you were here."

Victoria nodded.

"Mind if I join?"

"Not at all."

Eric took off his shirt and jeans and jumped into the pool. Victoria smiled.

"Come underwater with me."

"Ok." Eric agreed. They both ducked underwater. All sound was gone underneath the water's surface. Victoria's hair flowed with the water; moving slowly but gracefully. Eric looked at Victoria and Victoria looked at Eric. Victoria took Eric's hand and moved closer to him. Victoria met Eric's lips. His lips were soft and comforting. It was the kiss she had always been waiting for. His kiss gave her goose bumps and made her feel warm inside all at the same time. They rose to the surface still kissing. They broke apart for air and looked at each other intensely.

"What was that for?" Eric asked.

"What do you think genius?" Victoria giggled.

"Either that was to thank me for saving your life, or you love me."

"Both."

Eric smiled and kissed Victoria again.

After a couple of hours of swimming, the two walked back to Victoria's house. There was the Four, Christina, her brothers, and of course, her parents. Eric and Victoria walked in holding hands.

"Hey dad." Eric said.

"Hey son. Looks like you two have made up."

"More than you know."

"That's my boy. Bang that Gandillon." Finn said smirking. Gabriel growled.

"Come on, I'm tired." Finn said. Gabriel kept his stare. "Three second head start?… Two?… One?… None? OH SHIT!"

Finn took of running. As Gabriel chased after Finn, he stumbled upon a mysterious package for Victoria.

**THE END**


	7. IMPORTANT!

**_That is the end of this story. But I want to let everyone know (so people don't jump me.lol) I am making another sequel. It should be coming out soon. Hope you liked this story._**

**J.S. Goldberg :)**


End file.
